


Taking Time to Appreciate

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun eating ass like a champ, M/M, Sensual massage time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Changkyun and Kihyun take a night for themselves, where they reassure each other that their love burns bright and where Changkyun can appreciate Kihyun's body at his own pace.





	Taking Time to Appreciate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shitty4eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/gifts), [LikeSatellites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeSatellites/gifts), [Akiko_chaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_chaan/gifts), [seoulfulnights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/gifts).



> This is for shitty4eyes, LikeSatellites, Akiko_chaan, and seoulfulnights, the people that really make me think Changki and who provide me with plenty of inspiration to write sin.

Changkyun leaned down, his hands gently caressing the beautiful skin in front of him. It wasn't often he got to take his time and worship Kihyun, exploring his body and simply showing the man who much he loved him. He took in the sight of Kihyun laying on his stomach, his toned body without a stitch of clothes. Kihyun's skin was a gorgeous shade of pale gold, shimmering under the low light Changkyun had in their room. He leaned down to press a kiss against Kihyun's shoulder, listening to the gentle hum Kihyun made before kissing his other shoulder. Brushing away the hair at Kihyun's nape, Changkyun breathed in Kihyun's scent, moaning at how masculine it was. There were no words to describe how Kihyun smelt, but if he were pushed Changkyun would have to describe the scent as a forest. Kihyun was woodsy and refreshing and just amazing. 

Changkyun let his hands trail down Kihyun's arms, letting their hands interlock before taking one hand, rubbing circles into the back of Kihyun's hand. “Did I ever tell you how much I adore you? How much I think about you?” He switched to Kihyun's other hand, “How much I want you next to me every second of my life?”

Kihyun opened his closed eyes, leaning his head back to land on Changkyun's shoulder. “Oh do tell. I want to know. How much do you adore me Changkyun?”

Changkyun pressed a kiss on Kihyun's temple as his fingers massaged his arms. “You are my oxygen, I simply can't breath without you. I seem to suffocate when I'm not near you. I need you, your voice, your mind, your everything.” He pressed his palms against Kihyun's shoulders and pushed outwards. “I crave you.”

Kihyun licked his lips, feeling himself get harder at Changkyun's simple but effective words. These moments were Kihyun's favorite where Changkyun gave Kihyun everything he could need to quell the flames of doubt and insecurity that reared in his head every once and a while. “I need you too. I need you like I need the sun. You brighten my world and show me what I can't see Changkyun.” And he knew that Changkyun needed to hear these words as well.

Kihyun felt Changkyun kiss his back, starting from the top and going down the delicate arch of Kihyun's back. The kisses were soft, just a press of his lips to Kihyun's skin before moving down. Changkyun glanced at the lotion he had, knowing that Kihyun preferred lotion instead of oil on his skin. He gather a dollop on his hand, blowing hot air on it so it wouldn't be so cold as he introduced it to Kihyun's back. The scent of coconut wafted through their noses and reminded them of the first Changkyun had rubbed lotion on Kihyun's body, just as sensual and sexy as he was right now. 

Changkyun worked in small patches, starting from Kihyun's shoulders and massaging it into Kihyun's skin, reapplying when he needed more. When he reached Kihyun's ass, he skipped it and moved onto his thighs. Kihyun did his best when he danced on stage, his moves rivaling those of actual main dancers. Changkyun's mouth watered as he touched those tones thighs, digging his thumbs into them. Kihyun gripped the bed as Changkyun melted the stress out of his thighs, the pleasure making him leak a bit on the towel he was laying on. “Ki baby, do you mind if I nibble on your thighs? Just a bit or two?”

Kihyun swallowed his whimper. Any time Changkyun asked to nibble on his thighs, Kihyun ended up with huge bite marks that tingled anytime he pulled on pants. It never failed to rile him up. He nodded, knowing Changkyun was looking for his response. Changkyun grinned, his mouth dipping down to breath over Kihyun's left thigh. “Thank you for the meal.” And Changkyun went to town. He pulled Kihyun's leg away from his right before dragging his teeth up and down. The sharpness of Changkyun's teeth always startled Kihyun but it was arousing to have Changkyun bite down (not too harshly) and leave an imprint of his teeth. Knowing his thighs would be red and eventually turn purple, Kihyun groaned, tensing his thighs to feel Changkyun even more. 

Changkyun held onto Kihyun's hips as he sucked deeply, making the bite obvious on Kihyun's skin. He pulled back and swore at the small tremble Kihyun's back was doing. He quickly did the same to Kihyun's other thigh, lapping and licking all over the bite as he unbuttoned his shirt and jeans. He moaned, savoring the taste of Kihyun's skin, the small amount of sweat there. “Delicious.” He purred into Kihyun's leg. 

Rising on his knees, Changkyun threw his shirt halfway across the room, not really caring as he did the same to the rest of his clothes before diving back in. Kihyun gasped as Changkyun's hands added lotion to his knees, getting every crevice before pressing a kiss in the inside of Kihyun's knees. “How's the love of my life? Feel good?” 

Wiping off the excess lotion on his own thighs, Changkyun licked his lips as Kihyun peeked over his shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows as Kihyun blew him a kiss. Kihyun chuckled as Changkyun grinned and leaned down to steal a kiss. “Yeah peachy. But aren't you interested in dessert?” Kihyun swayed his ass, hoping Changkyun would give in and not tease him. 

Humming Changkyun let his hands roam Kihyun's ass, loving how firm it was. “I am very interested in dessert seeing that it's such an incredibly mouthwatering treat.” Kihyun gripped the bed further, anticipating Changkyun's mouth on his entrance. And he was not disappointed as Changkyun's rough but flexible tongue swiped broad licks against his entrance, making him whine in pleasure as push back against Changkyun's tongue. “Fuck! More.” Kihyun felt himself clench as Changkyun gripped his hips and barely pushed his tongue into Kihyun, his cock leaking even more. Kihyun arched his back as Changkyun slipped his arms under Kihyun's hip, dragging Kihyun onto his tongue, his legs straight and full of tension as Changkyun rocked his tongue into Kihyun. 

Kihyun cursed as Changkyun's tongue massaged his insides so roughly, wanting more. He tried to get on his knees but Changkyun yanked him and somehow a finger made it into Kihyun, making him gasp loudly. “Oh my god! Changkyun please!” Kihyun felt the pit of his stomach burning as Changkyun taking out his tongue as he curled his finger just right. He took a deep breath as Kihyun writhed on his finger, knowing he was getting close to cumming just with Changkyun's tongue and fingers. He bite down on Kihyun's asscheek, forcing a small scream out of Kihyun. He felt a hand in his hair as he whispered in Kihyun's ear. “I'm gonna make you cum only with my fingers and then I'm going to fill you up inside. Is that ok my lovely?”

Kihyun nodded vigorously, “Yes please. Fill me up so much that I'll still be leaking tomorrow.” Changkyun growled at those words, knowing if he really wanted Kihyun to keep his cum, he'd pull out the plug they had under the bed. “Oh baby trust me, I will.” 

He forced another finger next to his first, sucking the rim of Kihyun's entrance. It wasn't hard to find the little bump inside Kihyun, harshly tapping his two fingers against it as he bit down around Kihyun's entrance, watching Kihyun's cock bob and drip. The pain and pleasure created by Changkyun raced up Kihyun's spine and his muscles clamped down, his orgasm suddenly hitting him. His body shivered as he panted, taking in as much air as he could. Changkyun gently slipped his fingers out of Kihyun, waiting until Kihyun slowly got on his knees and spread himself using his hands. “Fill me?”

Changkyun knew that if any of his members listened to them having sex and found out that Changkyun howled whenever he was really aroused, he'd never live it down. But Kihyun found it fucking sexy as Changkyun positioned himself and slipped into Kihyun, the sudden ache making Kihyun gasp. Changkyun knew Kihyun preferred three fingers when stretching him but Changkyun wanted him so tight around his cock that his own cum would be forced out of him. 

His arms went around Kihyun's waist and Changkyun pulled Kihyun up, his back meeting Changkyun's chest. Kihyun found Changkyun going deeper than what he could handle, the sensitivity kicking in and making Kihyun grab Changkyun's hair with both hands, screaming. “Ah! Ah! Changkyun!” Kihyun moaned, his own hips betraying him and grinding down on Changkyun's cock, “Too deep!” 

Changkyun eyed Kihyun's cock, hard and leaking again against Kihyun's stomach. He knew they made quite the sight, Kihyun just bouncing on Changkyun's cock. If Kihyun was a girl, Changkyun knew he'd probably be hitting her cervix at how deep he was. It was arousing hearing he was too much for Kihyun, his hand coming up to play with Kihyun's nipples. The jolt of pleasure made Kihyun's body quiver, his hips jerking away from Changkyun's cock. 

Changkyun rose an eyebrow before tugging Kihyun back, “Come on baby, I know you're close again. Come for me.” Kihyun felt Changkyun shift and his cock angled just right in Kihyun, his mouth drooling from another orgasm bursting out of him. Kihyun's muscles squeezed Changkyun's cock even tighter and with three more thrusts, Changkyun came inside Kihyun, filling him up so much that a tiny bit leaked out. He held Kihyun, gently setting him down as he used the towel to clean them up before folding it and settling it aside. 

Kihyun pulled Changkyun down for a kiss, taking their time to explore and enjoy each other. Changkyun slipped an arm under Kihyun, making it easier to pull out. He smiled at Kihyun, rearranging them so he was spooning Kihyun. “I love you.” Kihyun rolled his neck, letting Changkyun kiss one side. “I love you too. That was so good Changkyun.”

“Well I try my best to make sure you feel wanted. But I'll admit that was the best we've had in a while. We should definitely do that again, maybe with some chocolate syrup or whip cream.” Kihyun rolled his eyes at Changkyun, knowing his boyfriend was always hungry. Whether he was hungry for food or Kihyun was a different matter. “Well we'll have to see. Last time we bought chocolate syrup, Minhyuk ate it all and got a stomach ache. We'll have to hide it, won't we?”

Changkyun nodded, gathering Kihyun snug in his arms. “Definitely. Now let's catch some sleep before the others come back, using manager hyung's credit card will only entertain them so far until Hyungwon comes back to see if you're limping.” Kihyun grumbled but did as Changkyun said, closing his eyes. Changkyun hummed and hid his face in Kihyun's hair, swiftly falling asleep. Kihyun smiled as he heard Changkyun's soft snored, knowing the boy was tuckered out. Kihyun could feel the exhaustion kick in and he intertwined his fingers with Changkyun's, sleep claiming him as well.

The room filled with snores and quiet breathing as the young men left the real world and joined the dream world, if only until their members came back.


End file.
